Sex dreams
by ATEMDAC
Summary: what happens when Bella is babysat by emmett and jasper and she starts talking in her sleep........ funny little thing I felt like writing. hope you enjoy:D


**Hope you enjoy:D**

* * *

"I'm borrrrrred" I wined, babysitting Bella was getting old, I love her and all but unless she's tripping over herself she's no fun.

"There's not much I can do about that Emmett, its midnight will you please let me go to sleep" Bella begged. I really should let her go to sleep or Edward is going to kill me or umm destroy me? But what am I supposed to do. Oh I've got it, Edward always goes to Bella's house at night to watch her sleep, he must go for a reason maybe if she falls asleep I will get to know ha-ha and Edward can't stop me.

"Ok, fine you can go to sleep but I'm not allowed to leave the room. Knowing you you'll role off the bed and crack your head open and that won't be to good considering Jaspers down stairs" I reasoned. Maybe Jasper will want to come and watch as well, if it's boring I always did want a pony...

"Ok fine Emmett you can stay just wake me up if I start saying anything embarrassing ok" she asked. OMC, that's why Edward goes she talks and I bet it's all about him. That narcissistic vampire, ooohhhh I just thought a really big word ha-ha and Edward said I can't think big words.

"Emmett, why are you cackling to yourself in a really freaky way and saying big word over and over?" Oh crap I didn't realize I was saying it oh well she's Bella I can distract her.

"I heard Edward grunting your name from his bedroom the other day when I got home early and I think he was jacking off" SHIT, that wasn't smart now Edward really is going to kill me. Hey I wonder how long humans can go without breathing coz I think Bella's stopped...huh, better fix that.

"Bella, Bella breath please I don't want to die" I begged. Oh good she's breathing, ok so she's hyperventilating.

"h-he was d-doing what?" she asked is a very scared tone. She can't really be that innocent, she has to know what jacking off is. I sat down next to her on the bed ready to explain.

"well you see Bella when a man gets to a certain age he starts to get tingles is his more sensitive areas, so to satisfy that he gets his hand and wraps—" Ok she is now lying on the bed not moving that can't be good. _You get the limo out front ooohhhh every style, every shoe—._

"hey Alice can you stop changing my ring tone" I asked every time I put it on something good she changed it to Hanna Montana, it was getting really annoying.

"Emmett you are the biggest idiot I know" she screamed.

"Well that's a bit harsh, can you at least tell me why" I was always being told I was an idiot and I had no idea why.

"It could have something to do with the fact that Bella is currently passed out from you explaining the male anatomy to her" ohhhhh that's why.

"She asked" I argued. Why was I getting in trouble she's the one who asked what he was doing, I was just explaining it to her.

"You know Edward's going to kill you, don't you? No one's supposed to know that he does that, especially Bella. You twit. Now you've made her pass out and she's going to start having, well...not G rated dreams about Edward and I'm not so sure he's going to be able to wait until marriage with Bella screaming his name when he gets home" wow Alice was really angry. Wait, she just said Bella was going to start dreaming about Edward; ha this is it, the fun starts.

"Ok Alice I'm sorry does Edward know about what happened?" this was the life and death question, literally.

"Yes he read it straight out of my head; he's going to get home in three hours and don't you dare watch her while she sleeps with Jasper, Emmett Cullen you are in so much—" bye-bye Alice. This was going to be so good.

"Jasper, come up here Bella's going to sleep talk, oh and bring the video camera will you" yep this is going to be fun.

* * *

"Dude if she doesn't start talking soon I'm gone. It's been an hour" Jasper said clearly frustrated. Bella was supposed to start talking ages ago.

"Don't worry man she's going to start talking soon, she's squirming around, plus Alice said it would be good" I was getting edgy. I turned on the video camera, if she was going to say something good I wanted it on film.

"Edward, aaahhhhh, Edward" Bella moaned. Yes she was finally talking. I wonder why Jasper's squirming around more than she is.

"Jaz, what's wrong with you" He looked like he was really uncomfortable.

"Em, man, you have no idea how much lust is rolling off her right now. I really wish Alice was home" Eeeeeewwwwww, I really didn't need to know that.

"Oh god Edward, harder, aaaahhhhhhhh" OMC, Bella started screaming and from the way Jasper was grimacing I would say she's having a pretty good time in the dream, but the best part by far has to be we have it all on film. I can't wait to play it for Bella and Edward. Huh I wonder if I can get Edward jacking off, it would be funny to make Bella pass out again.

"Em, I'm not going to be able to stay much longer, Bella's about to blow and I think I am to" Jasper pleaded. Bella was moaning and squirming so much now I'm not surprised.

"Edward, I-I'm going t-to" Bella moaned, this stuff was awesome, Edward was going to burst. All of a sudden Bella stopped breathing and there was complete silence, at vampire speed Jasper ran to the bathroom followed by Bella's ear piercing scream, she yelled Edwards name so loud I almost dropped the camera. She was panting and whispering "I love you" over and over when I heard Edward walk in the door, Jasper ran out of the bathroom.

"He's going to rip us to shreds. Save the video" Jasper then ran in the direction of his room, leaving me standing there in front of a sweaty, panting Bella with a video of her having sex dreams, with a murderously angry Edward. I am a dead man.

* * *

**Ok it's your choice tell me if you want - a) Emmett breaks the tape and plays little tricks on Edward with his mind**

** b) End of story**

** c) Bella and Edward have movie night and guess what's playing...**

**comment and tell me, it's up to you:D :D :D :D !!thanks for reading!!**


End file.
